Fire and Lightning
by zulija
Summary: When the anger turns into passion, there is little else they can do to remedy it. Rated M for a reason. Caius/Lightning gift-fic.


**Notes:** This is a short, one-shot gift fic for my friend **Aquamonkey.** When I asked her what she wanted, this is what came out. Caius and Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII-2. I haven't played the game though, I hope you like it :-)

####

He carried her in his arms while she wrapped her legs around him. Fierce kisses were shared all the way towards here when they stumbled on the stairs, then he lifted her, and she felt like she was in heaven. They argued again, she and her rival, argued about the things that didn't seem to matter now as they made their way towards the one place that would give them satisfaction.

Days have passed, even months, and none had ever the courage to break their tough facade and say whats on their hearts, because both were determined never to show any kind of feelings again. Both claimed they were fine alone, both said there is no comfort in anyone's hugs...both never realized how terribly wrong they were.

Now they realized though, in this very moment when he carried her safely in his arms, that there is comfort in hugs, comfort in kisses. It was night, the moonlight the only light that illuminated the room and the work before them. He put her down only so she could make a fast work of his armor. He did the same, removing piece after piece from her, her skin becoming more and more exposed as well as his. The air was cool in the room, but none seemed to care because their hands were warm, and that was enough for them to set their body on fire.

Kisses were given, touches were shared, and soon it was warmer around them, soon their temperature rose to the point when they thought that they would burn from the inside out. He groaned as she finally removed the last piece of his clothing, the cold air falling on his extremely hot body. She moaned when he removed the last piece of her clothing, the cold air raising goose bumps on her hot skin.

They did nothing but stare at each other for a while, their arguments, their rivalry, their hate...all of it forgotten. His gaze wandered over her body, taking in every little scar that decorated it. Her gaze wandered over his body, taking in his perfectly and almost flawless body. Then, it became unbearable to bear the coldness without her, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, putting all his passion in that kiss. She let him take her in his arms, her body immediately reacting to his embrace when she felt him leading them towards the bed.

Moans, gasps, groans and their ragged breathing were the only sounds filling the room. She pushed his back into the bed and he let her lead for now, surprised of his will to submit to her. She straddled his aching groin with her already wet and soft center, and he couldn't control his reaction as he pushed his hips up to feel her better. Her hands grazed his skin, slow and languid movements which only added fuel to the fire of passion they already felt for each other.

He pulled her down for a heated, long kiss to distract her from his true intent. With a swift move he pushed inside her, making her eyes fall wide open at the sudden intrusion. Her back arched so strong she thought it would break in half, but it didn't matter. To her, the only thing that mattered now was him inside of her, thick and hard and the perfect size. His hands gripped her hips roughly, and that's when she knew that he led the game now. He started to move her hips until she took over again, increasing her speed and digging her nails into his chest. He groaned at the sudden pain which only served to drive her on, to increase her speed even further, until she shattered on top of him.

Her muscles gripped him and brought his release dangerously close, but he resisted and instead, turned them over. He rested on top of her now, the angle driving his pulsing groin even further in and hit the sweet spot that made her toes curling. Then he moved, slow but hard, his one hand resting next to her head to steady himself as the other gripped her rear hard enough that it would leave bruises. Her head fell aside as he hit every delicious spot in the right time, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Her moans slowly turned into screams, but he didn't care. Let the others know of their passion, let them know that the electricity between them turned into fire.

He sped up when he felt her inner walls clamping around him, determined to push her over the edge again, and again, as long as the night would last. That's what he felt he needed to do. All the arguing, the screaming and rivalry they felt for each other...he had to pour everything into this night with her, to let her know how he feels. To let her know that she drives him crazy, both with anger and desire, and that she makes him...feel again.

His strokes were fast and hard but he kept his pace. She heard him panting and groaning above her, she felt his purple eyes that were dark with desire staring down at her. Her blue green eyes opened and darted towards him only to see a fury, a storm building behind them. A storm that fueled their anger all these months, and the same storm that fueled the passion they felt right now.

He sped up again, and again she shattered around him, her walls clamping him even tighter. The feeling was exquisite, heavenly...she was so tight and wet and perfect around him, and he felt as if he belonged to her. Here he was home, with her and inside of her. Never had he thought he would feel this way, never had he thought he would feel his desire building up in the pit of his stomach again, his groin painfully tight. They stared at each other until he couldn't bear her gaze any longer, until the tightening in his stomach turned to be unbearable. She felt so right, so tight and so wet, she could feel the desire growing in her belly again as his hard member pushed so hard into her it almost left her breathless.

Finally, with a low groan he felt his release crushing over him and he shattered within and with her. Both screamed their climax, and both felt overwhelming for knowing they finished at the same time. Her legs were wrapped around him as both breathed heavily, both barely managing to hold their eyes open. He was leaned on his arms above her, his dark eyes looking deep into hers. She refused to look away, feeling that this...whatever she felt, would end as soon as she looked away from him. None said anything for a long time, and none moved away from each other until he spoke, his voice low and husky, almost a whisper that was filled with lust.

"I hate you." He said breathless, his breath caressing and warming her face. The words stung in the air, but she wouldn't let these words intimidate and hurt her.

"I hate you too." She whispered. Both knew it was true, yet both felt the slight sting in their hearts as they lied there, their eyes locked with one another and their naked bodies warming each other. Hate was definitely what they felt, but...somehow, hate wasn't the only thing they felt.


End file.
